


Mascota

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Humor, I'm scared, M/M, Parody, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Podemos tener una mascota? —Pregunto, poniendo las manos enfrente de él, dirigió su mirada al mayor, este tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido. </p><p>—Tenemos una mascota — Dijo Alexander levantando el rostro-. </p><p>(Drabble One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascota

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwiris! Eh vuelto y con otro intento de fic (?) .w. esta vez es de cierta pareja (Alexander & Daniel ewe) de cierto juego que me encanta (Amnesia: The dark descent *-*).
> 
> Zoey: ¿Te quieres apurar? ¬¬
> 
> Aish ¬¬ amargada. Amnesia: the dark descent no me pertenece, pero la trama sí.. yo solo pido prestados estos personajes para hacer una payasada xDDDD (?)
> 
> Zoey: ¡Cállate Án! ¬¬*
> 
> ¬¬* Pos ahora sí... ¡ACCIÓN!

................................

"Mascota"

Capitulo único: ¿Podemos tener una Mascota? .w.

.

 

.

 

.

 

— ¡Alexander!

Lentamente el susodicho se dio la vuelta, respondiendo al llamado de la voz qué mencionaba su nombre irrumpiendo el silenció. Analizo con delicadeza a la silueta obviamente masculina qué se encontraba atrás de él. Allí, dando saltos en el piso, cómo un niño pequeño, se encontraba Daniel.

Este tenía sujetado con su mano izquierda un farol, que iluminaba el rocoso pasillo del castillo, ahuyentando la oscuridad a la qué le tenía fobia. Ese día se iban a tomar un descanso de los diabólicos rituales, ya qué "La Sombra" se encontraba débil y distante gracias al último que habían hecho hace dos días.

Y, al parecer Daniel se encontraba bastante feliz, ha el pobre muchacho no le iba nada bien tener qué acecinar personas, aunque estas fueran gentes pecadoras y malvadas, Alexander sabía qué Daniel era demasiado inocente cómo para hacer algo tan horrible.

Ese día se la habían pasado recorriendo el castillo y pasar el tiempo haciendo investigaciones o si bien, jugando un juego. Si, jugando, desde qué Daniel había llegado él lo había tratado como a un hijo; sabía de ante mano que al final terminaría traicionándolo, pero, ¿Desde hace cuanto él había tenido alguien con quien charlar o pasar el rato?

El joven Daniel, se acerco a Alexander dando grandes saltos entre las piedras que formaban el rocoso piso. Evitando a toda costa tocar las grietas, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, con su típica mirada inocente, concentrado en donde irían a pisar sus pies, sacando la punta de la lengua, colocándola en el lado izquierdo de sus labios, cuando estuvo frente el mayor, sonrió, mientras se paraba rectamente. Alexander sonrió al menor y volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Sí, Daniel? ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto el mayor, dirigiéndole al joven una mirada de calma. El muchacho volvió más grande su sonrisa, si eso era posible. Alexander movió su mano en señal de qué lo siguiera, y después apago la vela que había utilizado para alumbrar el oscuro pasillo, Daniel le entrego su farol a Alexander y se posiciono a su lado, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

— Sí, Alexander, por aquí siempre es muy tranquilo… –Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Alexander sonrió— ¿Podemos tener una mascota? —Pregunto, poniendo las manos enfrente de él, dirigió su mirada al mayor, este tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido.

— Daniel…—Llamó con voz dura Alexander, el nombrado se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Tenemos una mascota — Dijo Alexander levantando el rostro, haciendo una mueca que asusto ligeramente a Daniel, este se emociono después de analizar las palabras de Alexander.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Podemos ir a verla? Por favor —Daniel, rogo emocionado. Alexander sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Claro, claro… —.

\-----

Alexander llevó a Daniel, a cierta parte del castillo, el menor se dio cuenta qué esta parte del castillo se encontraba inundada.

— Alexander, ¿Desde cuándo tenemos Piscina subterránea? —Pregunto Daniel, confundido. Alexander soltó una carcajada, burlándose de la cara asombrada del castaño, qué cuando escuchó la risa del mayor cambio a ser de puchero, infando las mejillas, frunciendo el entrecejo y sonrojándose.

— No es una piscina, allí vive nuestra mascota—Dijo Alexander recobrando la postura. Daniel miro con confusión el agua, pero luego cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Tenemos un Pez? —La mirada de Daniel se ilumino y se acerco peligrosamente a la orilla— ¡Genial!

— Hmmm, yo qué tú me alejaría del agua… Nuestra "Mascota" come carne, ella es la qué acaba con la mitad de los cadáveres de nuestros rituales. Sí te caes serás devorado por nuestra Mascota.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! –Chilló Daniel alejándose de la orilla de aquella fosa, tropezando y cayendo de sentón- ¡¿Qué clase de mascota es?! — Grito en histeria el de mirada esmeralda, señalando el agua con su dedo índice, Alexander se acerco a la orilla de la fosa, con cuidado coloco su mano en el agua y la movió frenéticamente. En la lejanía se escucharon unos chapoteos, y como si un fantasma los estuviera causando, rápidamente una "Cosa" qué no se podía ver con exactitud, llego hasta la mano de Alexander, el cual la saco de inmediato.

— ¿Vez? Esta es nuestra mascota —Alexander cogió un brazo amputado, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, Daniel se dio cuenta de qué habían miembros de personas muertas por todos lados, comenzó a temblar y se levanto de inmediato al darse cuenta que estaba al lado de un cráneo. El mayor lanzo el brazo al agua un poco lejos de la orilla y aquella cosa, corrió hacía él y entre chapoteos de lo que parecía ser sangre combinado con agua, aquella "Mascota" devoro el brazo.

El más joven trago en seco, y Alexander cogió unos de los faroles, y se fue dejando al aun paralizado y tembloroso Daniel, que cuando se dio cuenta qué estaba solo, se abrazo a sí mismo y susurro.

— Nota mental, nunca…entrar a las fosas del castillo Brennenburg —Dicho esto un gruñido le alerto y corrió tras Alexander después de tomar su farol…— Y jamás le vuelvas a pedir una Mascota a Alexander… quédate calladito…

.

.

.

 

Fin :333

**Author's Note:**

> Hay que bonito :333 ¿Me quedo bonito verdad? *-*
> 
> Zoey: No ¬¬'
> 
> Jodedora ¬.¬ Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y ¡Vaya qué novedad! el botón de Reviews está más bonito, a ver sí lo chequean... e.e
> 
> Chau! :D


End file.
